


Secreto

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerb Shiro doesnt traumas amen, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, keith is adorkable
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Después de esto, Keith deberá disculparse con su admiradora secreta.





	Secreto

Palabra #2: Coqueteando

Detalles: Pre-Kerberos era, in canon.

Extensión: 1342 palabras.

**_Secreto_ **

 

Su ceja enarcó al abrir el casillero y ver esa bolsa de brillante papel de regalo adentro. ¿Quién mierda tenía la llave de su casillero? Tomó la tarjeta y leyó:

_Me pareces lindo, Keith._

_Deseo estos dulces te alegren el día, y que pronto pueda atreverme a declararme mejor contigo._

_Tu admiradora secreta de la sección J-B14._

Arrugó la tarjeta y la metió en su bolsillo. Encogió de hombros, más extrañado sobre cómo había abierto su casillero y metido los dulces a adivinar la identidad de esa niña. No le hablaba a nadie en el Garrison más de lo estrictamente necesario, más bien, ni recordaba alguna cara peculiar. Sólo al fastidioso de Lance que le dedicaba miradas de odio sabiendo apenas su nombre y el grandulón miedoso que le seguía detrás.

Ah, y a James.

Entornó los ojos y se metió uno de esos bombones caseros a la boca. Estaban deliciosos.

Como sea, metió los dulces dentro su mochila con sus otros cuadernos y fue al comedor común.

Su rostro ceñudo desapareció y sus ojos iluminaron al reconocer esa mano agitarse al fondo del ruidoso comedor. Los ojos rasgados y esa sonrisa preciosa le inundaron el estómago de calidez. De repente, ya ni sentía hambre. Remordiéndose las mejillas desde adentro se contuvo de sonreír como bobalicón, y a paso nervioso se acercó a su mesa.

—¿Otra vez comiendo solo? ¿O prácticas para cuando el asilo, abuelo? —bromeó pesado, sentándose al lado con su bandeja de almuerzo y la mochila sobre la mesa. Shiro entornó los ojos y carcajeó, profundizando aquella sonrisa que le removía todo adentro a Keith.

—Matt despertó terrible, se la ha pasado en la enfermería vomitando —explicó con una sonrisa para no preocuparle tanto por su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Keith en un segundo percibió esos ojos oscuros dejar de brillar— ¿y Adam? ya sabes… ocupado —encogió de hombros, floreando su tenedor de plástico con puré de patatas. Keith abultó los labios y asintió.

—Al menos si tiene tanto que estudiar podrías hacerle compañía… —se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su charola de puré, pollo y arroz sin muchos ánimos.

Pero no por la burbujeante calidez de hacía minutos.

Shiro sonrió mirando a la nada, con el tenedor entre sus carnosos labios.

—Le fastidiaría, se concentra mucho —murmuró. Se apoyó en sus codos y giró a mirarle, esforzándose en lucir más animado para él— Hablando de tareas, ¿qué tal los exámenes?

Keith se percató de esa sonrisa falsa, pero con ganas de sincerarse y lo dejó estar. Cuando se trataba de Shiro era ridículamente observador.

Esas sonrisas amplias, sus carcajadas infantiles cuando estaba de buen humor, sus ojos, de a momentos huidizos para no preocupar y de a otros una maravilla de estrellas y cometas grises. El cabello lacio y rebajado a los lados como tanto le gustaba, el trazo anguloso de sus párpados, el porte inalcanzable y su confianza tan accesible. Cuánto se esforzaba por ser un buen amigo, buen mentor, buen ejemplo.

Los ojos de Keith descendieron a esa mano grande sobre la mesa. Cuánto quiso tomarla y animarle a desahogar sus sentimientos sin preocuparse tanto en ser un buen amigo, buen menor y buen ejemplo.

—Bien, pero la Srta. Montgomery como que me tiene idea, le respondí todo correcto, pero no le fue suficiente —explicó, llevándose mechas de pollo cocido a la boca en medio de sus quejas realmente desinteresadas. Él sabía que era el mejor piloto de su edad en este cuchitril, por supuesto, si era pupilo de Takashi Shirogane, el ídolo del Garrison— El segundo quiz es a última hora —recordó con pereza. No le gustaba decepcionar a Shiro con notas mediocres, pero no podía luchar contra los prejuicios de Montgomery de todos modos.

Shiro rio, dándole un sorbo a su gaseosa.

—Montgomery con nada está satisfecha. Insoportable… —concordó con esa complicidad que le hacía olvidar fácilmente que trataba con alguien tan brillante. Shiro ni era consciente de lo heroico que era a ojos de los demás— Pero, no dejes que eso te desanime, Keith. Nunca olvides estudiar para probarte a ti mismo hasta dónde puedes llegar —y posó la mano en su hombro, mirándole con un poco de esos sermones cariñosos reflejados en sus irises. Keith asintió y se dejó llevar por el instinto, sosteniendo la mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo de lleno ese tacto cálido. Shiro le soltó poco después y movió los hombros— ¿Tienes los apuntes ahí? Te ayudaré a estudiar —decidió, haciendo a un lado su charola a medias. Keith frunció el ceño; no tenía apetito— Nosotros si podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez… —murmuró, tratando de sonar gracioso, pero esos ojos no lucían animados.

Keith apretó el puño, crujiendo el tenedor de plástico.

Shiro estaba triste.

Cabizbajo tomó su mochila para sacar los cuadernos. En medio de ellos vio esa bolsa de papel de regalo rojo brillante. Como carbón caliente recordó la tarjeta rechazada dentro su bolsillo. Lo sintió por esa niña, cuando sepa su nombre le pediría perdón como debía.

Sus manos desviaron objetivo, sacando la bolsa llena de bombones forrados en papel aluminio colorido.

— Oh… —blandió la bolsa en sus manos y cabizbajo la chocó suavemente a su hombro. Las orejas le ardían y de repente, fue incapaz de hablar. Estaba aterrado, sus manos sudaban— Shiro…t-toma esto.

El mayor tomó la bolsa, con una notable expresión de vacilación en sus ojitos rasgados.

—¿Qué es…? —musitó, abriendo la bolsa y mirando adentro. Por estar mirando nerviosamente a su comida, Keith se perdió de esos ojos expandir de sorpresa y el cómo sus mejillas débilmente tiñeron en rosa— ¿Chocolates? —su voz suave y con una tonadita de asombro le hizo subir la cabeza de golpe—¿Dónde conseguiste esto? —miró alrededor de la bolsa, buscando una tarjeta o algo así, sonriendo con ilusión— ¿Los hic-?

Keith quiso gritar, atropellando sus manos sobre las de Shiro en la bolsa.

—Son tuyos —zanjó cerca de su rostro, sonrojado hasta las orejas escondidas entre mechones de pelo. Shiro ladeó la cabeza tal cual haría un perro— A ti te gustan más los dulces que a mí. ¿O no quieres? —explicó con torpeza. Shiro bajó la mirada, volviendo a detallar los chocolates— Y… t-te harán alegrar… Y-Y, ¡mira! —metió la mano adentro, sacando un puñado de bombones envueltos en papel estampado— Tienen perritos y a t-ti te gustan los perr-

Shiro dejó la bolsa, acunando su mejilla para mirar a esos ojos amatista tan huidizos. Keith congeló ante esa sonrisa tan cargada de ternura.

Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban brillaban como nunca.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? ¿Te me estás declarando con chocolates de perritos? —enarcó la ceja con infantil malicia. Keith ahogó un grito estrangulado, súbitamente abochornado—¡Tu cara! —carcajeó con fuerza, aplaudiendo en medio de la risa. Keith le miró extrañado. De repente, esos brazos tan cálidos y que todas las noches anhelaba sentir, le abrazaron. El jovencito entrecerró los ojos, sin evitar sonreír y ocultar el rostro contra su hombro amplio y perfumado— Gracias —murmuró Shiro, frotando su espalda con delicadeza— Los comeré de a poco para alegrarme todos los días —sentir su risita dulce al oído le estremeció. Cuán feliz era si lo hacía feliz a él.

Se soltaron y Shiro le entregó un chocolate de perritos a la mano.

—P-Pero no te durarán si los compartes conmigo —quejó Keith.

—Me retracto, me alegrará más compartirlos contigo. Durará más el efecto así —asintió— Y el chocolate es bueno antes de un examen —aconsejó, abriendo uno y llevándoselo a la boca— Están buenos —sonrió como un niño. Keith sin dejar de sonreír le imitó.

Compartiendo chocolates, apuntes y el tiempo le ayudó a estudiar para su examen. De tanto en tanto dejaba de prestar atención a los números para perderse en ese perfil de ceño fruncido y a mejillas de hámster por el chocolate dentro su boca.

Keith sonrió, apoyando la mejilla en su mano.

_Me pareces lindo, Takashi..._

_Deseo estos dulces te alegren el día, y que pronto pueda atreverme a declararme mejor contigo._

_Tu admirador secreto._

_Keith Kogane._


End file.
